


And the golden light around us.

by Kimmy



Series: The rainbow of our life [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Colors, F/M, Family, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: For so long, Magnus closed himself off to people... but these people? These people are his family.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magnus' Magic Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/276972) by noksindra. 



> Inspired by the most wonderful fanart of Magnus' magic by the loveliest Mathilde, because it was too good to let it go. The gold turned way sweeter than it was supposed and it's all sappy but I hope you like it?  
> Let this be my thank you for making the world more beautiful with your art.

It’s rainy and grey outside, but inside the room shines with golden light of a thousand tiny lanterns that are Magnus’ new interior decor obsession, turning the living room into a picture resembling an indoor patio.

 

The couch has been magically enlarged, turning into what’s essentially a huge bed considering the amount of pillows and blanket that are covering it. And yet, they have as much space as they want, considering only Magnus, Jace and Clary are left on it, Clary asleep tucked under Jace’s arm.

 

Izzy and Simon have decided to help Max and Rafe build a blanket fort between the kitchen island and some chairs stood on the edge of the living room, and are now watching Star Wars inside it. Their children dragged Alec into it as well, but Magnus’ fiance is now asleep under one of the fort’s walls, Max equally out of it on his chest.

 

Magnus smiles, quite tired himself but still too hyped up after the day.

 

It was amazing. Glorious. Getting to spend days off with his family. Real, big family. Not just Alec and their children but his brother- and sister-in-law and their significant others. Even if Magnus would never admit it out loud, he loved each and every one one of them, and that meant Simon and Jace too.

 

The eight of them (so far, although Magnus suspects Izzy might not be telling them something) planned to go the park in the morning, but after they ate brunch together in the loft it started pouring and instead the day was spent on the lazy indulgence, mostly playing board games, reading books aloud, watching movies and doing anything and everything the two shorty Kings of the family demanded.

 

It was bright, colourful and beautiful day. It was filled with music and laughter.

But now it’s finally quiet, just weak sounds of space ships coming from the blanket fort and Magnus feels himself drift off. He is tired, but he is content. He’s happy. It’s becoming a familiar emotion and really, Magnus never thought being happy was something he could get used to.

 

He’s not complaining.

 

He can hear soft snores coming from the blanket fort and he suspects soon its entire population will be just as dead to the world as his Alexander and their Blueberry, so sends little pulses of gold magic to most of the lanterns, dimming them one by one, sending the room into a warm and comfortable kind of almost-darkness.

 

“How does it work?”

 

He almost forgets Jace is actually still awake. At least he has the decency to speak quietly, so not to awake everyone.

 

“How does what work?”

 

“Your magic. It’s usually blue - you told me it’s blue, but right now, that was gold.”

 

Gold. Magnus hums, realizing he somehow didn’t really notice it. Indeed, it’s gold sparks that flow from his fingers in the direction of another lantern when he decides to try it out.

 

“I… It’s still usually blue, but… I think it may be connected to my emotions?”

 

Jace is silent, giving Magnus time he needs to figure the answer out himself. 

 

“It’s blue most of the time, because in a way blue is its colour…  But I think it can be connected to very strong, powerful emotions. Now that I think of it, I can remember how it was white or ivory when I was very young, barely a teenager coming into my powers and feeling weak and lost… But then it settled on this kind of depressing blue for almost four centuries, only to change to Alec’s eye colour.”

 

Jace snorts at the memory of  _ that _ conversation, and Magnus sends him a glare, but it’s good natured.

 

“This blue, it’s a base, I think. Kind of like a resting colour. The normal one. But strong emotions can change it.”

 

He sighs.

 

“It never really did before because for so long I closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone… but now, now everything is so clear and in focus… Everything is so real.”

 

He feels Jace punch him lightly in the shoulder and he’s about to send him another glare and a give him a lecture about Shadowhunters’ ridiculous ideas of expressing affections through gestures of violence, but Jace is smiling that unnerving knowing smirk.

 

“Hey, that’s what happens when you have a family to care about, man.”

 

And Magnus cannot not agree with him. He smiles, turning away, but goes on.

 

“Now that I think about it, it’s changed colour twice before, from Alec’s blue to red.”

 

“Anger.” Jace connects the dots quickly. “With Iris and…”

 

Magnus is quiet for a moment, trying to push away those memories.

 

“..and when I attacked Raj when Alec was in a coma.”

 

“You  _ attacked Raj? _ That explains why he hates you so much…”

 

Magnus snorts.

 

“No.  _ That _ is because he’s gay and jealous of Alec.”

 

Jace seems to be indifferent to this information, taking a few seconds to consider it and seeming more amused than anything.

 

“So that was after Alec tried tracking me. What did Raj do?”

 

Magnus smiles at the thought, even if it’s petty.

 

“He tried to keep me away from away Alec.”

 

Jace snorts next to him. Yeah, Raj had it coming.

 

“So…” Jace turns to him and Magnus looks at him, barely seeing each other in the darkness. “What does gold mean?”

 

Magnus thinks about it for a while.

 

He knows what the colour gold symbolises.

 

Gold is the colour of wealth - of having everything you want and need, and the color of success. Gold stands for warmth, positivity and a deep understanding of one’s self.

 

He thinks about it and about what he feels, right now, here, with his family around him, his fiance cuddling one of their sons and the other watching some movie with his uncle, just lying down, comfortable, talking to his brother-in-law.

 

He smiles and winks at Jace.

  
“It means I’m home.”


End file.
